A Night Out
by grimmswan
Summary: Nick and Adalind go to a party hosted by her law firm. She is wearing a very sexy dress. Nick really likes it. Guess how he shows her. If you're thinking smut, you would be right.


"Your mom and I don't know when we'll be back from this party her law firm is throwing, so Mrs. Wurstner said it was fine with her for you and Kelly to spend the night at their house." Nick informed his stepdaughter of the plans for the night while his wife was busy getting ready.

To celebrate the promotion of the new managing partner,(The former one, Harrison Berman, vanishing under mysterious circumstances.) the firm was hosting a big dinner in the ballroom of Portland's nicest hotel. Everyone was expected to attend.

While Nick wasn't really a fan of these types of parties, too many people thinking they were better than everybody else while wearing clothes that cost a him a month's worth of pay, he and Adalind hadn't had a night out in forever, so he was looking forward to it.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Nick turns and feels himself go a little light headed. No doubt from all the blood rushing to one particular area.

"Wow, you look really pretty, mom."

Nick thought his stepdaughters compliment was an understatement.

Adalind was stunning, wearing a black halter dress with a sinfully plunging neckline. She smiles at his gawking and gives a full 180 degree turn, showing off the back, or more accurately, the total lack of. One more centimeter lower and anyone would be getting a peek at her butt.

Nick knows they are supposed to be going to this party, but he was honestly tempted to request they just head back home once they've dropped the kids at Bud's house.

He and his wife had agreed to watch the kids, since Monroe and Rosalee would soon be busy with their own. It was a blessing to Nick and Adalind on so many levels. Diana was getting to spend time with other children. Plus, she thought the eisbiber were really cute, and loved that Bud woged whenever he got nervous, which was all the time.

The eisbiber community was very supportive of the grimm and hexenbiest who had fallen in love. So they were always ready and willing to help out with whatever the couple needed.

But, he and Adalind did need this night out as a couple, so Nick decided to keep his libido under control for the time being, and he and his gorgeous date left for their evening out.

At the party, Nick can't help himself but to run his fingers over her exposed back. It is sweet torment to be able to see and touch that beautiful area, but have to stop himself from going any further, or risk public indecency.

Though he did sneak a few dips just under the hemline of the back. And he couldn't resist slipping in at the sides of the halter, allowing the tips of his fingers to caress the sides of her breasts. It wouldn't matter if they were talking to people, or moving on the dance floor, Nick could not resist taking advantage of how easy it was to access Adalind's skin.

Each time, Nick would feel Adalind shiver. If she was holding onto him, she would grip tighter. Or, she would look at him, and he would see the flames of desire burning hotter and hotter in her eyes.

While sitting at the table, Nick moves his hand between her legs, smiling smugly when he can feel dampness on her inner thighs. Moving his hand deeper, he finds her hot and wet.

"Nick." Adalind huskily whispers his name like a plea.

Removing his hand, Nick catches the mix of relief and disappointment on his wife's face, before he says, "Excuse us a moment." to the others at the table, then pulls Adalind up and directs her to the bathroom.

Quickly making sure there are no other occupants, Nick locks the door, then pins Adalind against the wall, devouring her mouth in a ravenous kiss, and moving his hand back between her legs.

Adalind digs her fingers through Nick's hair, leaving light scratches in her wake, then wraps her arms around his neck.

He feels as well as hears the high pitched moan she calls when he pushes her panties aside and sinks his fingers into her hot pussy, curving them slightly. With his thumb teasing her little bud, it's not long before his hand is coated in her liquid.

Nick unzips his pants and replaces his fingers with his rock hard cock, moaning into her neck at the feel of her heat surrounding him.

She clings to him tightly as he thrusts roughly into her. Digging her nails into his jacket and shirt covered shoulders. He unhooks her halter, allowing the fabric to fall and expose her breasts, which his mouth descends upon the moment they are revealed to him.

She wraps her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles to lock herself to him.

His wet lips move over her collar bone, up her neck, then took her lips in a sloppy kiss, never stopping his hard thrusts into her.

Adalind was grateful his mouth was covering hers, as she was unable to keep silent, moaning shrilly whenever Nick rubbed against her clit, or hit just the right spot inside her.

With her tightly holding onto him and his thrusts strong enough to pin her to the wall, Nick is able to use his hands to play with Adalind's nipples, as he needed his mouth on her's to muffle both of their moans. Knowing what she likes, he uses just the right amount of pressure to pinch, then pull out and twist slightly.

Her walls contract around him with a vice grip, triggering his own sweet release.

After taking a moment to get their bearings back, Nick sets Adalind on the sink counter, then gets some toilet tissue to clean them both up. That done, he picks up Adalind's heels that had fallen off of her feet, and slips them back on her.

"I would say I feel like Cinderella, but I don't think her prince charming fucked her in the bathroom." Adalind said teasingly to Nick.

"Probably because he couldn't get access to anything with her wearing a big ball gown." He smirks at her. "If she'd been wearing that dress, doubtful he would have let her leave the ball." He pulls her into his arms. "You are just too damn sexy. Do you know that? Makes it hard to be out in public, when all I want to do is strip you naked and never stop touching you."

Nick feels Adalind tremble in his arms. Her voice is filled with heat again when she asks, "Do you think it would be alright to call the Wurstners up and ask them to keep the kids overnight?"

"I already asked them if they would when we dropped the kids off, while you were giving hugs and kisses to the kids." He smiles mischievously at her. "Once i saw you in that dress, I had a feeling I would be wanting you all to myself tonight."

"I love you." Adalind blurts, so very grateful for her man's thinking.

Nick takes off his jacket and helps Adalind into it. They make their way back to the table, with the intent to say their goodbyes and head home. However, they are approached by the the new managing partner of the firm. He hands them a room key card and says "For you hard work at the firm, we thought you deserved a special night." He then woges, revealing himself to be a fuchsbau, and says a little lower, so only the two of them can hear him. "For helping to defeat Black Claw and remove those who were a threat to the peace between wesen and humans, a gift of thanks." Than the fuchsbau grins at them and says, "Besides, doubtful the bathroom is comfortable for more strenuous activities."

Adalind blushes deep, of course it would be obvious what they had been up to, but Nick just chuckles and pulls her tighter into him. They thank the new managing partner for the gift and head up to enjoy the room and each other.


End file.
